Midnight
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: OldRivalShipping Green x Leaf - Rated: MA - Green and Leaf had decided that they were through, talks were turning into arguments, arguments into fights for dominance. They even came upon a time for it...midnight...but do their hearts say otherwise? - Warnings: Lemon


_A Green (Rival) X Leaf (Female OC) fanfic ~ by xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

**Me:**_ Hey guys! This is xXMochixxxDevilXx and here I present you my very first lemon! I hadn't expected myself to write an OldRivalShipping lemon, but anyway...I really don't know how many (or how few) would like it, but it felt really good when I got it finished up. Just wanted to type it down and post for you guys!_

**Green:** _Yeah...everyone pairs Leaf with that stupid Red..._

**Leaf:**_ Oh Green! I like you very much!_

**Green: **_Um...thanks...*rubs back of neck and blushes*_

**Me:**_ Leave it be Leaf...both Green and Red are too dense...So, on with the warnings and disclaimers! This is a lemon._ _Green x Leaf. Rival x Female OC in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. See you both? You've got a game made with your names! Leafgreen! Ha...ha...okay sorry._

**Leaf:** _Gomenasai! xXMochixxxDevilXx gets carried away a lot...writers...*rolls eyes*_

**Green:** _Yeah and xXMochixxxDevilXx owns nothing! So...um...enjoy?_

* * *

It was late into the night. Two figures walked across the lobby and into the elevator. There was no-one around. Not even a ghost Pokémon in sight. Cold. Silent.

She didn't know how long they'd been in here. A minute dragged on to an hour. Sometimes it felt like even the hour turned to eternity and passed, while on the other, it seemed like everything around them was frozen still in time. But the passage of time was irrelevant when compared to the intensity of what she was feeling. Chills ran down her back, as Green pressed her into the cold metal of the elevator wall. He felt firm against her, the muscles in his arms tensed as his hands rested on the wall on either side of her head.

They'd kissed before, but this was desperation. They'd decided, in a strangely grown up fashion that they were going to separate. As hard as it might seem. They decided to end their relationship at...midnight.

When the clock would strike 12, they would be through.

There hardly was any talk now between them that didn't result in an argument. Fighting had become a second language. But in these moments, in the elevator, there were no words. It was the only time when she didn't fight to dominate; she allowed him to lead, to control, to make her his. In these moments there was trust and love and it spilled over into a passion that sometimes scared them both.

They were breaking up. They were coming to terms with things in their relationship that didn't work. But it didn't feel like an ending. As his lips pressed into hers, soft moans reaching his ears, driving him to distraction, he didn't feel like it was over. This felt like a new beginning.

These feelings, the understanding that at midnight they'd be stepping out of the little world they'd built for themselves with no time of return made them desperate. Not knowing when they'd touch like this again; they relished the sensation of their bodies pressed impossibly close, made this moment more important than any other one they'd shared. It was hope, and promise. Their hands weren't touching just to touch. They were building a memory, burning it into their minds, into their bodies, into their hearts so that in the times when the way back to each other felt like a path overgrown with regret and fear, they could remember this moment and know that love would always bring them back.

They were panting now. She wanted more of him than she could seem to have. His hand left the metal and dragged slowly down her side, trembling at the edge of her shirt as he raised it and she gasped as his hands brushed softly against her side. Her hand on his neck pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until she felt she'd drown in it. His mouth was insistent against hers, his tongue sliding between her lips. She moaned in response and pressed herself closer to him still.

His lips stopped as he pulled himself to stand in front of her. She instantly ached at the loss in contact and thought for a moment. She stood from the wall, attempting to calm herself as she ran a hand though her chestnut hair.

"Uh" she looked at her pokégear, raising an eyebrow. "It's only eleven. We still have an hour."

As sure as he was that they'd eventually find their way back to each other, he also knew that there was no guarantee when that would happen. Would there be other boys in her life then? Other girls in his? He didn't want to take the chance that something this important would be shared by anyone but her.

"Okay..." he said, very low and hesitant.

There were no more talks. He reached down to lace her fingers with his and she leaned back into him, laying her head on his shoulder as they waited for the elevator to stop. When the doors opened they were thankfully alone in the hallway.

She fumbled in her pocket for her keys, opening the door to let Green pass into the cool, dark apartment. Red wasn't home – maybe he'd already left for Mt. Silver. When she'd started dating Green, Red seemed to always be there. She wondered if he'd purposely turn up just to lessen the chances of she and Green being alone. He never trusted Green, calling him a bad influence. Those first few weeks together she'd seen Red and Green see each other (from as great a distance as possible) each of them wary of the other, thinking the worst. But slowly they'd developed something of an understanding. And while Green wasn't exactly Red's favorite person (and vice versa), they'd come to an agreeable tolerance of being in each other's lives and Red had given them limited privacy and space. She had never been more grateful to her brother for that than she was now.

Green shut the door behind them and took Leaf's hand again, prompting her to lead him to her room. Once inside he turned on the small light beside her bed leaving the overhead lights off. Tonight felt sacred, bright light too glaring. He stood beside her bed, his back to Leaf who had yet to say a word. He worried for a moment that this would be awkward. He wondered if they should talk first, discuss what was going to happen, decide if it would change anything. His thoughts were silenced as he felt Leaf's hands slide around his waist from behind, her head laid softly against his back. He ran his hands over hers. Her hands were so small. He'd always been amazed that a tomboy like Leaf could have such pretty hands. He picked them up, tracing her fingers.

Turning to face her he looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She stared up at him, emotion making her not trust her own voice. How could she tell him that she'd never been surer of anything? How could she tell him that she felt like she was standing in the middle of the most important thing that had ever happened? What could she say to drive away the fear in his eyes?

She blushed. "I love you."

Those were all the words he needed. She loved him. He loved her and no matter what might happen tomorrow, this love was a truth that made all worries irrelevant.

Lowering his head he captured her lips with his, trying with all he had not to let the heat of his emotions make him rush.

Her lips met his in urgency, moving against him, lost in the feel of him, the taste of him. She nibbled on his bottom lip, running her tongue over the softness of it. She bit down, eliciting a moan from deep inside him. He reached down and slid his hands over the backs of her thighs, pulling her up and on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, both hands on the side of his face, kissing him harder, deeper.

He quickly tossed his shirt aside and leaned into her, molding his body to hers as the tent in his pants pressed against the inside of her thigh. He heard her gasp and he looked up to meet her eyes. They were darkened and heavy-lidded, the shock of what she'd just felt clear there.

"Someone is happy to see me." she laughed low and soft, being her humorous self and he joined her.

He then lowered her from the wall and walked her toward the bed. He traced circles on her back then followed the line of her side up to her breast. His hands were warm and soft and she felt herself shiver as his fingers played tentatively at the edge of her bra. The lace was thin and she felt the warmth of his fingers through it.

Pulling back from him she reached down to the edge of her shirt pulling it swiftly up her head and dropping it to the floor. That one movement was like an invitation they were both all too happy to accept. Their lips met hungrily with the heated flesh of bodies newly exposed. Like seeing each other for the first time. She kissed his chest, his neck, running her hands over his strong arms. He nibbled at the soft skin of her collar bones, licking the valley between her breasts touching her everywhere that he could and still wanting more.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, brushing the hair from her face. His hands were shaking in fear and anticipation. They were headed toward a place that there was no coming back from, but they were both powerless to stop. Reaching around she unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor beside them. She lay underneath him as her chestnut hair spilled over the pillow. He looked down into her eyes, lit with passion and wondered if he would ever again see anything so beautiful. Lowering his face to her neck he nipped and sucked at the skin there, licking over her collarbone, placing open-mouthed kisses over her jaw, her cheek. He couldn't get enough of her. He tangled his hands in her hair and buried his face in the softness of it. She smelt of a Roselia and he inhaled deeply, wanting to remember it forever.

She ran her small hands over his chest, tracing the angles of his muscles, scratching her nails lightly over his hip bones, venturing lower still. As his mouth ran from her neck to the soft swell of her breast she grew bold, reaching into the elastic of his boxer shorts, sliding her hands over his hips, pulling the fabric with her. She used her feet, wrapped around his waist to pull them the rest of the way down. His mouth lowered to capture a nipple in his mouth when her back arched involuntarily, the feel of his lips, his tongue sent electrifying waves through her body.

She found his arousal, all shyness gone as she wrapped her hand around him grasping him firmly, dragging long slow lines from base to the sensitive tip. He closed his eyes tight, willing himself to keep up control. She continued, gaining momentum that was matched by the speed of his breathing. His mouth returned to her breast, licking sucking, biting his response to her. Ripples of pleasure threatened to completely undo him as her hands increased their speed. He was going to lose it right here.

He reached into her nightstand, drawing out a square of silver foil.

"Do you need me to put it on?"

She looked away from him, knowing he didn't want her to regret anything they were going to do.

"Umm...I've got it..." he said gruffly, leaning his face into her shoulder. Raising himself back up on one arm he looked at her, drinking in her face, her eyes, her lips.

"I-I love you... Leaf..."

Hearing those words made her blush a deep red across the face, softening up, and cup her hands on his cheek and placed a quick peck. She didn't have to say a thing. He already knew.

When he entered her, it was like the sweetest pain. Her heart ached at the realization that there would never be anyone as close to her as he was now. Never. He moved against her slowly, wanting to lessen her discomfort. The resistance didn't last long and when it broke, she shuddered against him, pushing her hips up to meet his, biting into his shoulder. She wanted to scream out in pain, but held back as tears rolled down her cheeks.

They say the first time never lasts long but it felt like eternity had passed as they moved together. They were surrounded with each other, wave after wave of pleasure that made them sure they had left their bodies behind; the intensity too much for them to stay. He reached the peak, moaning out her name and filling her body up in the same way he had once filled her heart, fully and completely until they both overflowed, reaching their end in a rush of moans and kisses.

Returning to reality is slow and painful they say, and the beauty of the moment dissipates as soon as the truth of the situation trickles in. They lied side by side, both struggling to catch their breath. He turned on his side, facing her. She was still, eyes closed and a small smile playing on her face as always - in peace. Leaning over to brush a hair from her face his eyes fell on her bedside clock.

12:01

The neon numbers lit bight in the now darkened room. Leaf wondered what caught Green's attention. Then, she saw for herself. Times up.

The awkwardness they had avoided in the beginning rushed in around them. Clearing her throat she sat up and gathered the sheets around her naked torso. Green wished he had some words to make this easier. Something he could say to take away the feelings that were rapidly tainting everything. But how do you say goodbye to someone you've just given everything to?

Well, you don't.

He looked up at her once more, seeing the water that had begun flowing from the corner of her eyes. He could bear no more. Reaching across the bed he grabbed the clock, ripping the cord forcefully from the wall. She looked at him in shock first as a smile spread slowly over his face.

"It's after midnight" he said.

She listened to him but her expression didn't change. She didn't want them to end. But how could she say it? She searched his eyes and waited for him to continue, her heart screaming inside her, begging him to say what she couldn't.

"It seems we missed our deadline.", he continued.

"Hmm….so what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Let's pick a new time" he said, tracing a finger down her cheek and wiping off the tears.

She smiled, melting at his touch. "A new time to break up?"

Nodding in approval, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"When?" she asked hesitatingly, her throat starting to get full.

He lowered himself to stare into her face. Confident now in his decision. This was not a girl he could let go. This was the love he could never live without…for any length of time. They were different – glaringly so. They had things to work on – big things. And they _would_ work on them… together. Walking away was not an option now.

He looked at the clock, still in his hand and sat up, throwing it into the farthest corner of her room before turning back to her and smiling.

"I'm thinking..…never..."

* * *

****Me**: **_They say that first lemons aren't blockbusters. So, I don't know whether you'll like it, but I just wanted to put it in a way that showed how much the two cared for each other, instead of going wild in desperation._

**Green:** _*gazes dreamily into Leaf's eyes*_

**Leaf**_**:** _*gazes dreamily into Green's eyes*__

**Me: **_I'm not writing any more OldRivalShipping. Too much...fluff..._

**Both: **_*wail in dismay* No!_

**Me:**_ Whatever...Thanks a lot for reading though! Please Rate &amp; Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


End file.
